


狂色6

by Sasukee



Category: NS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukee/pseuds/Sasukee





	狂色6

6

妙木山沼泽甚多，正是万物争妍的时节，林间腾起一层淡淡的沼气，沼气下生出了各种色泽鲜艳诡异的小花。

山径下有白马小憩，大蛇丸走至树旁解了缰绳，牵过白马。自来也送他到此处，这时取下腰间的酒壶扬了扬:

“改日再来寻你喝酒，到时可要不醉不归～”

大蛇丸只呵呵两声:“只怕你要先醉死在这妙木山上，同纲手大梦一场。”

“我梦她梦了十余年，只因她死前未能见上最后一面。”自来也的眼底掠过一丝哀凉，望着大蛇丸，忽然幽幽叹口气，“你可别学她那样，我们三人，倘是只剩我一人，这世间终是无趣……听我一句劝，”他口吻一下变得沉重，“别再练那功夫了，如今你全身经脉都被毒素浸透，即便是我也只能替你疗这一两回伤，除非她起死回生，否则再这样下去，世间无人可救你。”

“我早就病入膏肓了，对一个将死之人，何必费这些口舌？”大蛇丸却是风轻云淡。

自来也皱眉:“我知道前些日子你把你的徒弟送进了宫中，你难道真要助团藏……”

“团藏算什么东西？”大蛇丸冷笑，“这不过是我给那孩子的一次磨炼罢了。”

“那孩子能在你翼下平安生长，便是好的，如今又何必让他淌这浑水？他十余年都在山水中生养，性子虽野，却也是通透无比的，入了宫，恐怕是颠簸多于平和。”

“这山能伴他几时，水又能养他几时？我无非是想看看，他可是到了能出师的时候。倘这次的事做好了，我便能放心将他放了，虽说我心中不一定欢喜，可我再也不用费心管他，任他在何处去浪。倘这次事儿没做好，我便只能将他继续留在身边，心中有欢喜，却也哀愁，我终是不能让他靠一辈子的……”

十七年前的风雪大夜，将军身覆残铠破甲，留一地褐红血迹跌跌撞撞在雪地中行走，最终跪倒在蛇影山下，成了大雪中屹立不倒的僵石。飞雪淹没了将军的呼吸却未能淹没婴儿清亮的哭泣，自打从那僵硬的尸体中抱出婴儿，大蛇丸便知道，自己这辈子算是被这孽障缠上了。

“昔年旧人随云去，今朝欢来作苍狗。”他沙哑着声音低低呢喃，似是回忆起不愉快的往事，忽然轻叹口气，又拍拍马头，“走罢，走罢。”

“佐助？佐助？”鸣人低声喊道。

虎门之狱是皇城最大的牢狱，这里自是铜墙铁壁，牢房密不透风，唯有由坚硬铁棍一根一根排成的铁门，使得囚犯们能够瞧见过道，便时时会有亲友将从这过道走进的遐想。

这种地方往往昼夜不分，无论何时进来都是一片浑浑噩噩的昏暗与阴冷。每间牢房内有几堆枯草勉强能让人躺上一躺，然而只要稍微拉扯开，便能看到下边因潮湿过头生成的暗斑和腐蛆腐鼠爬过的痕迹。

牢房外流沙壁上映着微红的火光，这火光虽然日夜点着，但仍驱散不了空气中一股发霉发朽的冷味——这冷味是狱中特有的阴暗与死寂，也是被关押的囚犯们早已薄凉透顶余生无盼的目光，映着周遭多样刑具更是令人胆上生寒。

眼下鸣人紧握着铁棍，躺在草堆上的人毫无动静，他连着叫了好几声都没得到回应。只是看着佐助微微蜷缩的背影他便心急如焚，眉头皱着，嘴里还念叨着佐助必定是恨死自己了，是受寒着凉还是哪里不舒服，会不会晕过去了，这里的家伙是不是对他用过刑了，怎么一动不动……

狱卒终于慌手慌脚拿来了钥匙，迎上太子爷怒火滔天的眼神。

“快点——”

“太子殿下，您真要……”狱卒眼下纠结得很，这事儿不做吧，就是得罪太子爷，得罪日后的皇帝。可做了吧，要让太后知道，脑袋指不准也保不住了。看着太子爷那要吃人的模样，狱卒心里骂了好几十遍，偏偏今日轮到他值夜，也不知撞了什么鬼让他摊上这种事。

“我又不做其他的，就是进去看看他而已！你若不放心，待我进去后便将门给锁上！”

狱卒一哆嗦，连忙上前开门:“卑职不敢，太子爷放心，卑职一会儿就在外面替您侯着，绝不让其他人进来……”

“快快，没瞧见圣医大人都晕倒了吗！”

“是是是……”

“咔！”的一声响后鸣人就急冲冲钻进牢房。狱房里潮湿沉闷的味道让他难受地干咳两声，连忙跑到草堆旁将躺着的那位扶起，翻过来——

“佐助你没事吧……佐助？！”

“唔……”

被翻的人在他怀中扭了两下，这才迷迷糊糊地睁了眼，又伸出舌头，舔了舔嘴角边的津液。

“佐助？”

“……太子为何来了？”

佐助一问，鸣人就瞪大了眼。妈呀，这是饿出口水了啊！太子爷连忙把怀里藏的那几个热腾腾的莲子包给翻出来，送人嘴边:“是不是饿坏了？吃吧，我偷偷带来的……”

佐助终于清醒几分，蹭起身子来，看着鸣人递来的包子，又狐疑地瞄了这人一眼，而后摇头:“我不吃。”

“怎么了？”鸣人奇怪道。

“谁知太子的包子是好还是坏？”佐助将人推开，脑袋偏到一边。

鸣人正想说这可是宫中大御厨做的，却又反应过来，原来佐助果真是怨自己的。他一时有些急:“你听我解释，我真不知道皇祖母会在那里堵我们，我若有心害你，此刻又来这处做什么？老老实实等在宫中看你笑话便好，又何苦大晚上的像做贼似的来看你？”

听他说得倒是诚恳，佐助沉默半晌，才回过身去，接过包子慢慢啃起来。但咬了几口他就皱眉皱脸的，一把将鸣人推开又把包子扔回去:“没一点荤的东西也好意思拿出手。”

“我没留意，早膳时随手抓的，”鸣人这才看到牢房边的破碗和里面的残羹剩饭，一时心疼佐助但又气他嘴刁，“你先吃着，下次我再给你带荤的来……”

下次？佐助觉得好笑。那老妖妇是打算把他关多久？明明是鸣人自己溜出去的，却要归罪到他身上，他是被鸣人拿刀架在脖子上逼着出去玩的，怎么能怨他呢？

脚下忽然一暖，他一愣，鸣人的手正婆娑过他赤裸的脚踝，眼神心疼道:“这镣铐为何这般重……”

“太后何时放我出去？”

鸣人一愣，随即道:“你放心，我一定替你求情，皇祖母一日不答应，我便一直缠着她，缠得她心烦，她自然就答应了。幼时如若我想要什么玩物，父皇不许，我便去找皇祖母，她总会帮我劝说父皇……”

“是了，我也成了太子爷的玩物，莫名被抓，还得靠太子爷去撒娇央求才能得救。”

佐助话里透着讽刺，鸣人却听得脸上一热:“我不是那个意思，我只是想说皇祖母很容易对我心软……可这事儿确实是我的错，分明与你无关的，不知为何就将你牵扯进来了。以往我偷溜出去玩，伊鲁卡都会帮我掩饰，就算事后被发现，皇祖母也只是关我的禁闭而已。可这次却大不相同了，皇祖母甚至不听我解释，伊鲁卡也和说好的不一样……”

“伊鲁卡不是与太子最亲近的人么？”

“是啊，从我记事起伊鲁卡就已经跟在我身边了，他有时比宫里的那些姑姑还唠叨，就算这样，我也知道他是为我好的，有时卡卡西先生叫我背书，我背不出，他也不敢凶我，只能去欺负我的书童，但伊鲁卡不一样，他敢凶我，背不出就要去向我父皇告状……”

佐助实在没耐心听他说伊鲁卡的好话，便直接截了他的话:“可这次分明是他卖了你。”

“……卖？”

“……”

“卖是什么意思？”鸣人仍不敢确定地问，已经皱起眉。

“自己想。”佐助恼怒，“最亲近的人并不一定是最值得信任的人，太子不能总这般糊涂。”

鸣人沉默了，似乎思考对他而言是极艰难的事情。片刻过后他又低低出声:“你是说，是伊鲁卡先假装答应我，然后又跑去向皇祖母告状来抓我？我不信，伊鲁卡才不是那样的人……”

“不然太子倒是说说看，为何应在寝宫养病的太后会在深夜时出现在宫巷中？”佐助将鸣人苦恼的神情看在眼里，“越是熟悉殿下的人，越能掌握殿下的一举一动，这一切分明就是有备而来的。”

“什么有备而来？他们大不了关我的禁闭，为什么要将你……”

“因为我是由志村大人引进宫的，前些日子又替影王在朝堂上说过话。”

“就因为这个？”鸣人更是瞪大眼，“可伊鲁卡从来都没有欺骗过我……”

“殿下如何肯定？一个人要么是从未说过谎，要么是每一次的谎言都说得非常完美……”

“我不准你这样说伊鲁卡，你根本不了解他……！”

鸣人突然怒瞪着佐助，但本是坚定的眼神在佐助安静的注视中渐渐变得动摇。最后佐助轻叹口气，稍稍侧身躺回草堆，脚上铁镣也因这动作而发出沉重的声响，一下一下敲在鸣人耳里。

“殿下回去吧，这儿脏。”

鸣人自知方才语气过重，心生内疚去拉他衣袖:“我不是故意凶你的……只是伊鲁卡真的不是你想的那样，也许皇祖母是从其他人那里听到了我要溜出宫的事情，也许是木叶丸说漏了嘴，也许是皇祖母不愿惩罚我，才让你做了替罪羊，既然如此，她必定只是表面唬你一顿，不会真把你怎么样的。”

“倘殿下这样认为，那便这样相信好了。”

“你不信我？”

“草民与您本就相识不过数日，与殿下身边的亲近之人相较，草民如何比得？”佐助嘴上恭恭敬敬，心中其实挺不顺畅的。眼下这情况，他也不期盼鸣人能做点什么，只能指望师兄和团藏出力了。若要他自己越狱，眼下将鸣人挟持便是最好的机会，可到时引了一大片追兵，任务失败，师傅必会让他自挂东南枝。何况越狱这种事情实在是劳骨伤筋，令人讨厌。

而罪魁祸首仍是愁眉苦脸的:“你必定是讨厌我了。可不管你怎么看，我向你保证，明日我一定会将你接出来……”

“草民感激不尽。”

“皇祖母应只是吓唬你，只要佐助不做错事情，乖一点，皇祖母肯定……”

皇祖母皇祖母，你这辈子便活在你这位皇祖母的温软梦中吧。佐助不高兴地甩甩袖子，示意他可以滚蛋了。

鸣人又坚定不移地保证了一番才恋恋不舍离去，佐助对着流沙壁上被之前的罪犯们抓出的各种痕迹，不自觉叹了口气。

第二日天气凉了许多，听狱卒们说作夜雨水虽小，却寒得不像五月的雨。佐助靠在壁上闭目养神，牢房里越发湿冷，一些本就干燥的稻草也开始发潮了。佐助能听到狱卒们对他的小声议论，也有狱卒的目光毫无顾忌地在他身上扫来扫去，像看女人那般。

待值夜的狱卒换了新的一茬，佐助便知道天要黑了，他睁开眼，过道内壁只有火光微微晃动的影子，除此之外再无其他动静。今日鸣人并没有来。

虽说本就没有多大期望，佐助还是有了莫名的落空感。临近天黑，外道终于传来铁门与铁链的声响，一同传入牢底的还有打更的声音，小狱卒们添了新的火把，转身又缩在桌前吃饭闲聊，闲聊时又忍不住暗暗讨论这处牢房的人。佐助并不理会小卒们的指点，翻个身睡回了草堆里。近处有老鼠声，他闭上眼时，也就听得更清楚了，无意间想起幼时大蛇丸逼他背书时兜在旁边嘻嘻笑的讨厌模样，而背的书中恰好有一句“古有黑鼠，好食人肉，搬骨置穴中”，又回想起因不懂鼠食人肉是怎么个食法便跑下山去问宁次这一句的情景，而后又牵扯出一大堆画面来，终是无所顾忌地睡了过去。

大清早另一班狱卒从外边进来，仍然沾了微寒的雨气，可见今日仍在下雨。

牢房外终于传来不同于狱卒的轻细的脚步声，佐助睁眼，见药师兜被狱长领了进来。兜提着一个篮子，谄笑着将一锭银子放入狱长手心，狱长了然一笑，将看守佐助的几个狱卒招呼出去了。

“哎哟，小祖宗，这牢房感觉如何？”见狱卒都出去了，兜这才放心调侃起来。

佐助睨他一眼:“你进来试试不就知道了？”

兜提了一篮子吃的，给他放在门前，又环视周遭一遍，忽然叹口气:“这哪是人住的地方，那老妖妇纯粹是想杀鸡儆猴，拿你开刀来威慑团藏啊。不过你放心，师兄会去找团藏，让他想法子把你救出来的。”

“……”

“你先与师兄说说你与太子究竟是怎么回事，他偷溜出宫为何要带上你？这不是存心害你么？”

“他是被利用了。”

“你是说太后利用他来收拾你？可你为何要与他混在一起？”

“他来寻我，说城外有好玩的。”佐助挺不服气的，“谁知太后一直盯着？”

“该！”兜终于抓住机会教训人，“叫你入了宫还同在蛇庄一样，一点不知收敛。眼下可好了，太子说带你出去玩你就跟着出去，日后他说带你去断头台上欣赏一下风景，你恐怕也要屁颠屁颠跟着去，以为人家真有什么好东西要给你罢！”

佐助这时起身，本在牢外的兜连忙后退十步。佐助好气又好笑，只冷哼一声:“你怕什么？我如今被关在里边，还能出来踹你一脚不成？”

“不怕你此刻踹我一脚，就怕你这没心眼的记仇，日后踹我一百脚。”兜痛心疾首道，“也好，在这里关上一关，变老实了，师兄也会更放心。”

“……”

“我问你，那日我叫你带去的给那戏子吃的药，可是亲自喂给了他？”兜突然提到这事。

“喂了。”佐助定定看着他，忽然挑眉，“那不是绝脉散，你骗我。”

“好，好。”兜自顾自点头，似在思考其他事情，“那自然不是绝脉散……此事你无需操心，且先在这牢中忍一忍，师兄一定会救你出来的。”

师兄弟二人终是短短几句交流，兜很快就离开了。兜走后狱卒又带进另一人，佐助还未回身便先听见一声熟悉的喊:

“圣医大人——”

木叶丸也提了一精致的梨花檀食盒，快步来到牢门前，又示意狱卒退开。他是太子身边的人，狱卒们自然是无法讹诈的，只能讨好地笑着退了出去。

“圣医大人，您还记得奴才吗，太子爷身边那个小跟班，木叶丸。”

见来了个多余的人，佐助心中兀的有了气。他并没有要理会木叶丸的兴致，只瞥人一眼，便躺回了草堆。

木叶丸很无奈，像鸣人似的眼巴巴模样，低声道:“圣医大人，奴才是被太子爷叫来的，太子爷说他昨日应来接您，可没能来，所以叫奴才前来解释一番，望圣医大人莫误会……其实并非我们殿下不守信，只是从前日前他就一直在太后寝宫外跪着，希望太后能网开一面将您给放了，本以为太后会为此心软，谁知太后一直没理会他，他也就一直跪那儿了，抽不出身来见您。可他并没有忘记和您的约定，奴才好不容易被琵琶湖姑姑放进去见他，他第一件事就是叫奴才来给您送吃的，还仔细嘱咐奴才转告您，如若太后不将您放出，他便长跪不起，只是要委屈您，陪他等上一等罢。”

佐助仍是躺着不动。

木叶丸又叹气:“太子爷还特意嘱咐奴才要带肉的来，就怕把您给饿坏了。昨夜的天儿忽然冷了下来，奴才已经打点好这些狱卒，稍过一会儿他们会送些床褥进来，圣医大人您若还有其他需要，只管吩咐他们就是。这里的狱卒是都御使大人亲选，不过替我们跑腿儿的罢了，太子爷说了，如有人欺辱您，您尽管收拾他们就是，天塌下来也有他顶着……”

佐助心想什么天塌下来了，眼下他被关入牢房，也不见鸣人有什么能耐，可这些话他也不愿对木叶丸说，只能心里暗搓搓地对着鸣人撒气。嘴上又免不了多问一句:

“我一直出不去，他便一直跪着？”

“太子爷是这样说的。”木叶丸回道，“前夜和昨夜下那么大的雨，他也在太后那里跪着，连伞也不许奴才打。奴才跟了太子爷那么久，从未见过他这幅模样，像发狠了似的和太后怄上气了，今早太后上朝，出来时一句话也没对他说过。奴才也心疼啊，只得每时每刻守着他，替他喂点吃的，起初他还不吃呢，奴才就说，您要是不吃点东西，早已跪着跪着就晕了怎么办？他说这也对，自己逮着包子啃了几口，估计连味儿都没嚼出来就给咽下去了。奴才又哄他，说奴才替他跪会儿，待太后回来，再把他给换上，这宫中的丫鬟没有谁敢吱声的，可他还是不肯啊，还把奴才说了一通。太傅大人和宰相大人都去瞧他了，可他倔得像头牛似的，谁说都没用。”

佐助心有动容，又问:“倘太后一直不答应，我便一直这样关着？”

木叶丸听出了他的意思，忙道:“不会的，太后不会不答应的，总不能让太子爷这样一直跪着吧，他可是火之国未来的君主，太后并非不明事理的人。圣医大人您别担心，太子爷只要您把自己顾好，也不必担心他……”

“谁说担心他了？”佐助一骨碌爬起来，冷眉横飞杏眸微瞪。

木叶丸吓一跳，连忙哎哟哎哟给了自己一嘴巴子:“不担心不担心，我们太子爷皮厚着呢，跪个一百天也没什么，圣医大人怎会担心他呢！”

“鬼扯的一百天！谁要在这里呆一百天！”

“哎哟！奴才又说错了，该打！”木叶丸又笑着给自己一巴掌，打得不痛不痒，“不会是一百天，这三个月之后啊便是太子爷登基之日，那时他便是当今圣上了，太后再怎么不肯，也是驳不了他的。”

三个月？佐助怒极反笑，却不知自己到底气什么，又气呼呼地躺回草堆里了。木叶丸最后念叨几句，说自己明日也来，每日都来，见佐助始终都不理会，这才离开。

过一会儿果真有狱卒抬着绣有鸳鸯的大红锦被进来，一口一个圣医大人叫得像极了孙子，连自己老婆酿的酒也给端进来了。这一夜佐助自是和以往一样，毫无顾忌睡去了。

小圣医被关入大牢的消息不胫而走，前些日子还有人暗中嫉妒他讨太后喜欢，可如今转眼功夫，就被太后亲手打进大牢，免不了有人要落井下石一把，甚至光明正大的高兴。

想来也是好笑，朝堂之人自然明白，这等江湖野子入了宫，无论有什么讨人喜欢的劲儿，终归也只会沦为权高位重者棋盘上的一颗子儿，当局者想用便用，想废便废。人人心知肚明，这就是太后在给团藏一派下马威啊。又加上前些日子太子遇刺一事，影王为了避嫌，已是多日不进宫，因稍有举动便会被人盯上，数日以来一直安守将军府，连早朝也每每以病告退，这番情景倒是没再给太后一派抓了什么把柄。

这日云朗风清，一场小雨后庭院一派苍翠欲滴，面码练剑后准备在庭中小饮，丫鬟替主人酌了小酒，正要送入苑中，却见团藏着官服从外廊步入，无人通报，团藏身后还跟着一名英姿清爽的白衣男子。

显然团藏是才下朝便往将军府这边来了，丫鬟小心地放好酒盘，面码只以眼神示意她退下。

“影王真是好兴致啊。”团藏走近便是这么一句，话里带了讽刺。

“大人从何说起？”面码不痛不痒地看团藏一眼，又捻起酒杯，自顾自饮酒。

“如今满朝上下都在盯着你我的脊梁骨，巴不得有机会亲手来戳上一戳，而影王却在此迎风对盏，可不是好兴致？”因连着几日在朝堂上插不上话，眼见太后一派越发威风，团藏实在痛恨面码的态度，真有一句话应了此时的景，叫皇帝不急太监急。呸，他如今可比太监还急。

面码笑了:“只是打发无聊日子罢了，迎风对盏这等风雅之事是面码一介武夫做不来的。大人对面码未免太过苛求。”他又瞥到团藏身后面容清秀的白眸男子，“这位是……？”

“燕州亲辈小儿。因他父亲前些日子重病过世，燕地又无其他亲属，只好前来投奔老臣。他老父自幼便教他饱读医书药卷，今日入了皇城，老臣正愁找不着一份好的差活给他，又想起影王府中前些日子奶奶姑姑们有不少染了春寒症的，便将他带来，还望影王赏一份美差罢。”

团藏稍微让了让，男子便上前行礼:“草民见过影王。”

“虽是五尺男儿，却没个姓名？”

“草民名为宁次，姓随家母，不值一提。”

母亲的姓氏便不值一提么？面码这才留了心，端视着宁次，忽然问:“你这眼睛……你与都御使大人的义女是何关系？”

宁次似是没听明白，倒是团藏先出声解释:“兴许母系是同族中人罢，这样的眼睛在火之国也不少见，也不是什么稀奇古怪的东西。”

团藏话里带有轻蔑，面码不是听不出来，回想起方才团藏说宁次似乎也精通医术，不免笑问:“让你留在这儿做事，每月领点月钱，这倒不是难事。只是不知你性子如何，若还像另一位那般张牙舞爪总喜欢说些气死人的话儿，那这忙我可就帮不了了。”

宁次一愣，面码又问:“会武么？”

“三脚猫功夫罢了。”

这话听着耳熟，面码眉心隐隐一跳。团藏又道:“影王安心，这孩子好歹是名门出生，该懂的自然都懂。另一位若有他一半知书识礼，也不至于沦落到今日这般田地。”团藏话里既有无奈又有埋怨，无奈的是大蛇丸派出的两个废物越发让他不能省心，这才几日时间，一个就被关进大牢里。埋怨的是药师兜必定会来寻他救人，与其等这两个废物屡屡捅出篓子让他操心，还不如让他换个法子逼大蛇丸出山。

面码听见这话，皱了皱眉:“大人此话何意？那小圣医如今难道不是正在宫中春风得意么？”

“春风得意？”团藏冷笑道，“影王还真是两耳不闻窗外事，这小圣医被太后关入大牢的事情早已在城中传得沸沸扬扬，曾经再怎么春风得意，如今也已沦为阶下囚。”

“发生了什么事？”面码脸色蓦地一沉。

“他私自带太子出宫，去那些臭鱼烂虾的场所嬉闹，以为谁都与他一样喜欢那些不堪入流的低俗乐子，完全忘了君臣之间的礼仪尊卑，回来时又正好被太后抓个正着……”真是不折不扣的废物，团藏心中暗骂。宫中戒备何等森严，他想佐助既能悄无声息将太子带出去，自然就该在外边悄无声息解决了才是，没想到这蠢物又将人带回来，还被太后逮个正着……团藏已经无法揣测大蛇丸这徒弟的脑子到底装了些什么。然而佐助关在牢中，拖得越久便对他越不利，如果佐助经不起拷打，到时被太后威逼利诱双管齐下，胡乱说出一些对他不利的事情……

“他怎么会私自带太子出宫？？”面码眉头紧皱，“太子为何会答应随他出宫？”

“实情老臣也不清楚，影王若有兴致，稍后派人去宫中走走，自然就知晓了。”

团藏正说着，外面小奴进来通报，说是左相来访。面码此刻虽然没有接客的心思，却还是不得不起身，只让团藏稍等片刻便离开了。待他一走，团藏幽幽叹口气。

“大人何故叹气？”宁次问道。

“孺子难教啊。”

宁次自然明白，团藏这是在气面码不争不取任人捏拿的态度，虽说影王素来如此，可如今也不至于竟到了对朝堂之事不闻不理的地步。眼下影王府周边有多少双眼睛盯着，恐怕谁也说不准吧。当初影王回京只带了五千兵马，其余将士全都驻守边境，虽说五千兵马并不能对拥有三万禁卫军的朝廷构成威胁，但团藏暗养的「根」仍是太后的心头大忌。倘面码迟迟没有动静，说不准身边这老东西就算是用逼的法子也会将他逼上位的。

“今夜你找个借口去虎门牢狱中看那小圣医，给他送点吃的，然后……”

团藏忽然低下声音，从袖中摸出一个扁平的纸包，自然而然塞到宁次手里。他神色阴鸷昏暗，眼底掠过一丝精光，宁次一瞬明白他的意思，僵硬地接住那纸包。

“大人为何……”

“你不用知道其中缘由，你只需知道他在牢中活得越久，对你我就越不利。”

“可是……”

“叫你做便做，哪那么多废话？”团藏忽然不耐道，冷眼瞥过宁次，“你别忘了，是你主动找上我要我助你一臂之力的，无非礼尚往来，你以为这天底下有白吃的馅饼么？”

“……”

“手脚干净点，别被人抓了把柄。”

“可是，”宁次仍然面露犹豫之色，“方才大人说那人是圣医，自然应是精通医术的，既然如此，万一他识破了这……”

团藏却意味深长地笑了:“这世间医者，大抵都是废物，能治天下大同小异的毛病，却治不了一些极为稀罕的毒……你可知方才我给你的是什么？”

宁次摇摇头，团藏并未点明，宁次便知晓这任务自己是推脱不了了，又问:“那小圣医长什么模样？”

“你只需告诉狱兵长你是影王派去的，他自会带你去。非要说什么模样的话，他的眼神在第一时间就会让你感到很不舒服，不乖顺，不老实……倘你碰上了，自然是能认出来的。”

见面码从木廊另一边回来，团藏不再多说，只拍拍宁次的肩，转身而去。

宁次暗自将药包收入袖中，面色始终平静。他忽然留意到正是春暖花开时，这小庭中已有花蝶，作鹅绒粉雪，缠着各色艳蕊翩翩扬扬。

面码并没有如何招待左相，只是以身体不适草草打发，只因他今日才知晓佐助被关入大牢一事，这一路过来便都在想这个事情。他想自己与佐助本不熟识，大可不必将这人放在心上，何况佐助本就是团藏的人，太后杀鸡儆猴太过明显。可他就是无法忘记那日佐助在朝堂上替他说话时的情景。那日满朝文武面对太后的怒斥，或是附和诋毁于他，或是沉默不语选择自保，唯有团藏与佐助替他说话，如今即便知道佐助是团藏的人，但总觉得哪里是不同的。他笑话佐助是江湖野人，其实，反是这野人敢在朝堂上打破一派自诩君子的人带给他的僵局。

不知为何就回想起犬冢府上那一夜，那张被他亲手劈开的狐狸脸，佐助在灯流融融中望着他，面上虽是灯火暖色，眸中却是清冷雪光，不带一丝慌乱。

那时若非佐助及时挡了他的枪，就让那贼人死在他手下，恐怕只会惹起朝中人更大的非议吧。而若非自己及时收手，恐怕那枪也会在佐助脸上戳出个血窟窿了……他为何总是会生出事端？既是团藏安排的人，难道不应更机灵点么？？

面码不知自己叹了口气，恍惚间忽然听见一阵清越笛声，散在风中远远传来。

他抬首望去，只见苑中有一白衣人在吹笛，惹来数只飞蝶，乘着光影在他周身流连。

一瞬间以为是佐助，但回过神来才看清那是宁次。面码悄无声息走近，宁次仍背对着他吹笛，似是完全没有注意到他的到来。

这笛声并不悲怆也不欢喜，不比墨浓也不比水清，只是像玉那般温润清淡，像极宁次本人。直至一曲完毕，面码酒也饮了大半，酒杯轻放的声响传入宁次耳里，宁次一愣，回身便见面码不知何时已坐在石桌前。

“草民无礼，还请影王恕罪。”

他连忙拱手行礼，袖中却不经意掉出一样东西。那东西落在地上，似是未能包好，在落地时撒出一点红粉，周身鹅蝶顿时被那红影吸引，纷纷飞下去，却在一瞬像着了火，蝶翼化作火光顷刻成了灰烬。

面码面色一变:“那是什么？”

“这……”宁次眼中似有慌乱，神色逃避。

尽管再怎么遮掩，面码也能看到他深藏在眼中的恐惧。他沉着脸起身，大步走至宁次身边，低了身要去碰那药粉。

宁次明显慌了，连忙道:“殿下别碰，那是毒物！”随即扑通一声跪了下来，将团藏安排的事情一五一十全数抖落，末了又加上一句，“虽不知那小圣医是哪里得罪了志村大人，但想必志村大人应是迫不得已的……”

“这是什么毒？”面码声音已变得冰冷低哑。

宁次怯怯抬头，冷不丁撞上那双如结寒冰的蓝眸，顿时更慌乱了:“是、是挫骨红……人若服用，浑身会产生被烈火烧灼的痛楚，半柱香内必会血尽身亡……”

面码心中一片薄凉，未料到团藏如此心狠手辣，眼睛微微眯起。宁次则忐忑不安跪在地上，直到面码轻飘飘一句“起来吧”，他才小心翼翼抬头，见面码已坐回石桌前。

“殿下似在生志村大人的气……”

“你与团藏有仇么？他要如此捣腾你？”

“与志村大人有仇的应是那位小圣医……”

“小圣医与他无仇，但倘你今日拿这药去毒死了小圣医，你可想过你我二人有什么后果？”面码沉静道，“我知你是团藏特意安放在我身边的，但我并不计较，只因我心中明白，你与团藏都不能动摇我分毫。可今日之事你且记好，你若敢以我的名义去毒杀任何一个无辜百姓，别说是你，团藏我也绝不轻易放过。”

“……”

“小圣医并非宫中之人，他不过和你一样，是被团藏送进来的棋子。今日你毒杀他，可曾料想自己日后结局，保不准便是下一颗被团藏毒杀的棋子？”

宁次终于了然模样，直视影王，沉声道:“草民今日进了将军府，日后便是将军府的人，与志村大人再无瓜葛。”

面码仍是面色沉沉，但心思显然已不在宁次身上。

“殿下，那今夜……”宁次又问，“草民要如何瞒过志村大人？”

“你只管与他说，你自己将毒掺进小圣医食物中，小圣医没死，兴许他有百毒不侵之身，他既然遍尝百草，自然不会那么轻易中毒。这一点应是有说服力的。”

“这倒也是……”宁次明白地点点头，心中却想这影王应是胡扯的一个理由吧，没想到会歪打正着。佐助确实有百毒不侵的体质，这挫骨红于他而言兴许只是疼一疼，并不能将他致死。自然，这也得多亏了他那在江湖上令人闻风丧胆的“毒圣”师傅。

驻守虎门的狱卒正伸着懒腰，远远瞧见对面幽深的巷道中飘出一道火光。他一愣，擦擦眼睛，才看清那火光后还有两个人影，待人走近，连忙扑通一声跪下:“见过影王！”

“你在外面留着，我一人进去便好。”面码只是吩咐随从，径直入了狱中，一路自然无人敢拦。

自从那日木叶丸来过，狱卒们将佐助牢房里的耗子捉了个干干净净，又将发潮的稻草都扯出去丢了，把那几床床褥叠得整齐规矩。佐助并不理会狱卒们的讨好，自个儿打坐练功，倒也耐得住寂寞，只是狱卒们将耗子清完了，他的小白蛇便没玩的了，狱卒们将稻草扔了，他也就只能睡在那看上去就土里土气的大红褥上。

因此面码进来见他时，本以为他吃尽苦头，就算不是瘦骨如柴也应行销体瘦了些，却未料这人裹在那本不应出现在牢房里的厚实红褥上，地面还有一堆鸡骨头和瓜子壳。

面码心想这又是谁在做妖？为何这人关进牢里也如此不踏实？他故意干咳一声，佐助听到动静，以为是木叶丸来，并不起身。

“你这小日子倒是过得逍遥。”

面码终于冷哼一声，佐助听见他声音一愣，心中虽有惊讶，但并未流于面上，只是起了身，才发现狱卒都已被支开。

“影王为何来此？”

“谁给你弄的这些吃食？”

“狱卒见我可怜，替我弄来的。”佐助心不跳脸不红地撒谎。

“呵，见你可怜？他们独独见你可怜？你是比其他囚犯多断了条腿，还是少了个心眼儿？”

“影王厌恶我，自然见不到我的可怜。”佐助听不出面码话里的调侃，在他眼里，面码来这里只会是找茬的。

“我何时说过厌恶你了？你确实讨人厌，可我并非那小肚鸡肠之人。如今你身处牢狱，却睡着锦被，吃着瓜子啃着鸡腿，还敢说自己可怜？”面码忽然挑眉，“这狱中的耗子恐怕也没你养得肥。”

肥？！幼时被大蛇丸和兜唤作汤包儿的记忆滚滚而来，佐助怒上眉梢:“也没见影王家的肥耗子长我这么俊的——明是嫉妒，还要装作宽宏大量，当真讨厌！”

“我长这么大还是头一次见着和耗子比俊的。”面码忍不住笑了，继续挖苦他，“我也确实嫉妒，嫉妒小圣医身在狱中却还有这般逍遥，沦为阶下囚却还被太子这般惦记……”他幽幽瞥过那只有东宫才有的白瑾梨花食盒，忽然走到牢门前蹲下，与佐助平视，“敢问小圣医，成了太子身边的红人，还觉得自己可怜么？”

佐助眨眨眼，听出了这话里的试探意味，反问:“我何时成了太子身边红人？被关进大牢，这是红人待遇？”

“小圣医当然是红人，眼儿红鼻子也红，怎么不是红人？”

“影王眼瞎么？”

“本王眼瞎心却不瞎，跟在太子身边诸多甜头，这些好处可不把小圣医的眼儿给瞧红了？然而如今被关进大牢却无人援救，连太子也只是送点吃的来，并不管你，这可不气得鼻儿也发红了？”

佐助又气又笑，气他不明事理，自己分明是帮他的，却还被看成太子亲信。又笑他口口声声离不开太子，难不成这人背地里其实非常喜欢那位皇兄，便见不得皇兄与他人亲近？呸，真真一对祸害，一个又烦又软，一个又蠢又硬。

“我若做了这红人，那影王必定就是黑人了。”他义正言辞地反驳。

“为何是黑人？”

“嘴里黑，心儿也黑，可不是黑人？嘴里黑得吐不出一个通透清楚的字，心儿黑得辨不清敌友好坏，”佐助挑衅地看着面码，“这可比我这红人更令人讨厌。”

“敌友？”面码感到好笑，却也不愿与他胡搅蛮缠，只道，“罢了，你便老老实实呆在里边吧，既有私自带太子出宫的胆量，也应不会再怕什么。”

“是太子爷带我出宫的。”佐助必须纠正。

“宫中都传言是你妖言蛊惑太子，私自带太子出宫，你还要狡辩？”面码略略冷了声音，“他是皇室唯一的继承人，你做事之前为何就不会动动脑子？你私自将他带离宫中，就等同于将整个波风皇室的未来置于危险之中，便是再与他亲近，也该知这等玩笑是开不得的。”

面码这话说得极严肃，佐助却觉得莫名其妙。他总觉得哪里不对劲，低头时眼里掠过一瞬的动摇。

面码似也察觉到隐情，不忍心再欺负他，只压低声音问:“你把那夜情况与我细讲一番，你为何要带他出宫？”

佐助算是明白了，应是太后为了不让鸣人被朝中人诟病，特意派人传言，将过错全推在他头上。这样一理，他心中就生出几分气来，长这么大从来只有别人替他背锅的，何时也轮到他替别人背锅了？

“我与影王细说又能怎样，太后铁了心要将我关在此处，难不成影王还能将我放出来？”

“你若有委屈，我自是肯帮你的。”

面码态度出乎佐助意料，反问:“为什么？”

“但我若救你出来，你得答应我一件事。”面码并不回答他的问题，反是继续道，“你必须带着你的书童离开京城，从此不再进宫。这宫中之事不是你一个医家人能掺和的。”

“影王不说我是江湖野子了？”

面码皱眉:“还笑得出来？抓不住重点。”

“但这话我是不能应你的。”佐助也蹲下身子凑近牢门，像要说悄悄话般，两人仅隔半米之差，“除非影王做上皇帝，否则，师傅在天之灵是不会放过我的……”他话没说完就被面码突然伸进来的手像捏只猫似的捏住了脆弱的后颈，面码稍稍使力便将他强行拉近，两人四目相触，连呼吸也窜在一起。

面码却压低声音，威胁道:“我警告你，你若再敢说出这等大逆不道的话，我就……”

佐助轻轻扬眉，挑衅看着他，大有一种你能拿我怎样的意思。

面码凝视着他没了下文，却察觉那张嫣红的唇与自己相隔咫尺，他蓦地抬眉，又从对方那双风流婉转的杏眸中看见自己略显失神的脸。他忽然就不知自己在做什么，等回过神来见佐助仍然不知死活的挑衅看着自己，他也不愿就此弱了下去，便沙哑着声音继续道:“……我就将你带去西域边境，将你和你的书童都绑在桩子上，做吸引敌军的人肉靶子。”

说罢便冷哼一声，也不等佐助回应便起身离去。面上虽是走得潇洒，自己心中却有几分仓促逃离之意。也不知为何，面码只将这错归在佐助的无礼上。

正是夜黑风高，明月高悬，皇城已陷入一片安宁，偶有车轱辘声响，兴许也是哪家醉酒的老爷被自家婆娘从青楼里捉了回去。

宫中自有别的动静。灯火在风中轻摇，打更声一次比一次悠远，传遍千百宫巷。禁卫军们正随着更声巡逻，月光映着侍卫们的铠甲，这些铁衣反是在幽暗的巷道里折射出另一片寒光。

东宫外虫鸣正起，侍卫忽然被一声风响惹得回头，恍惚见着一抹白影，连忙追到墙角，原只是一块缟素手帕，应是哪位姑姑掉的。

侍卫叹口气，拾起手帕后又返身跟上巡逻队，并未察觉树上藏在粗干叶影后的人。

宁次见禁卫军走远，才翻身越下，又施展轻功跃入东宫外围。

东宫绮丽融融，自是其他宫殿不可攀比。这夜间重楼琼阁，全数笼在淡淡微微的华光之中，朱墙青棱衔着琉璃晶瓦，亦连着轩檻万千，曲曲折折蜿蜒而去，竟像没有尽头。夜色下偶有星星斑驳的柔光掩在葱翠紫蔚下，原是巡夜的侍卫与宫婢在廊间行走。

清风临过玉台，白衣人悄无声息翻上那最大的寝宫，脚下如点轻风不惊动一片雕瓦。

正是皓月当空，瓦下一片无声的安宁，本应是人人深眠之时，宁次小心揭开一片雕瓦，一股熏香幽幽传来，下方殿内明灯未灭，软帘下一方青案台，两侧各坐着一人。

宁次屏住呼吸，见一人身着朱砂红袍，将手臂置于案上，似是他手上受了伤，还能看清点点血迹。而另一人无疑是当今太子爷了，他手中拿着细布，正与模样俊秀的公子慢慢缠上，动作倒是轻柔小心。

宁次四下又扫了一圈，殿内只有他二人，他暗自凝神，再抬手时手中已多了一根毒针。然就在这时，红衣公子忽然抬头，猝不及防两人对上了眼，宁次暗道不好，正欲撤身，已听到下方齐齐的脚步声。

“半夜登门造访，应是有要事商议，下来与我喝喝茶如何？”

一个慵懒平淡的声音响起，宁次回头，见挨着寝宫的那株百婆树上已经有了一个人影。男子一头银发在暗中泛着冷光，笑眯眯看着他，眼中却有杀气。

宁次想也不想便施了轻功逃离，一片瓦飞风动，惊扰了夜的宁静。

禁卫军发现动静，一时全都聚了过来紧追不舍，更有几道暗影如魍魉魑魅在楼台中穿梭。原是一片暗色之中的宫宇琼阁，此刻全都点起明灯，本已熟睡的婢女们惊慌失措地在檐下探出头来，喊着抓刺客。

“在那边——”

“追——”

已将追兵甩出一大截，然而察觉银发男人仍然追在身后，宁次眸色一冷，突然回身乘风甩出三支毒针。

刷——！

卡卡西眯了眯眼，不得不连连翻身避开，再回神时前方已不见了人影。

成功甩掉卡卡西，宁次仍绷着神经。他心中倒没有慌乱，只是不愿轻易被人抓了马脚。他自诩轻功极好，直至越过几座宫殿，见前边楼台上忽然立着一黑影，才知真是人外有人，天外有天。

这人正是方才太子殿内那红衣公子，似在此处等他已久。只是一个对视，宁次便察觉到对方眼中薄凉而浓重的杀意，所幸他今夜戴了面具，不会轻易暴露身份，可那人眼神冰冷，似乎并不在意他是谁。

宁次回想起方才灯影幢幢下太子爷为他亲自上药又小心包扎的那一幕，顿时心生鄙弃与轻蔑，忍不住讽笑:“果真「瑶楼」第一名角儿，入宫前是天下名楼第一戏子，入宫后又是太子枕边唯一男儿。”

我爱罗面无表情，并不反驳他，抬手就冲了过去。宁次轻易躲开，两人就在楼上交锋，指尖寒光连连却不见任何兵器刀刃。两人都以为能在最短时间内拿下对方，终是宁次暗自吃惊，没想到这皇宫之中高手不少。后方传来卡卡西对禁卫军下令的声音，宁次皱眉，我爱罗趁他分神一掌直袭他肩头，宁次狼狈躲开仍是受了那掌风霸气力道，肩头渗出些血来。

后方卡卡西的脚步逼近了，宁次望着拦在前边的我爱罗，微微变了脸色。他心中正思量如何脱身，一阵笛声忽然幽幽传来，打破了两人之间的僵局。

这笛声古怪诡异，如蛟龙悲号渐远渐近，听起来实在折磨人的耳朵。宁次察觉到我爱罗突然狠狠皱起眉，随即不知为何一下跪倒在地，他立刻捞起半截袖子，发现袖下青筋一阵暴起，手臂上血管中像有一条条小蛇在皮下肆意扭动游移，丑陋至极。

蛊毒？！宁次心中一震。

我爱罗脸色瞬地惨白，因疼痛难忍，终是咬着嘴唇出了血，他仍是不肯出声，袖中却突然甩出一截短刀，握着那短刀就朝自己臂上刺去。

这情景虽是恐怖，宁次却无暇顾及，翻身便下了屋顶，趁卡卡西等人赶到之前迅速逃脱了。

他本是循着笛声而去，终于在巷中尽头撞上吹笛人，心中却是一惊。

药师兜收了笛子，只是冷冷清清瞥他一眼，一言不发便瞬身离去。

宁次也不愿在此多留，他是知晓药师兜身份的，只是佐助从未在大蛇丸与药师兜面前提过他的存在，想来药师兜也应是不认识他的。可就算不认识，他这双眼睛也太过惹人注目了，几乎见过他的人都难以忘怀。

翌日清晨，太后躺在绮凤软椅上，正阖着双眼养神，身后琵琶湖替她揉拿着额穴，似是忽然想起了什么趣事儿，便说了出来。太后听着，闭着眼睛微微的笑，只是这安宁还未维持多久，便有宫婢进来小声通报:

“太后娘娘，影王求见。”

这话音刚落又有另一宫婢匆匆进来，

“太后娘娘，太子求见——”

tbc.


End file.
